To Save our love I'll hold this secret
by Naru-of-Suna
Summary: Naruto you know him as a knuckle head well see the side he has been hiding from everyone even those who he called friends. YAOI MPREG
1. the start

(A/N: hello everyone this is one of my stories that wrote a long time ago I hope you like I was kinda having one of my insomnia nights so I said why not plus I hink it's a good idea to get on of my starter stories out there)

Me: Now we do the disclaimer!

Sasuke: Its shikamaru's turn to do it

Shikamaru:ZzZZzZ

Me: *sweatdrop* well ehh….I guess the next person to do the disclaimer gets a one-shot with naruto ^_^

Itachi: Naru of suna does not own naruto franchise it belongs to none other than his creater Mr. kishimoto

Me: yea Thanks Ita-chan now we can start!

**When does time stop**

Naruto the Hyper active knuckle head ninja. One of konoha's proud ninja sat near the edge of the windo seal. His bright blue eyes shined dully as he admired all the surroundings in Konoha. Naruto's heart was acheing from the inside out because, No one knew the secret he was hiding from everyone. The cold truth he didn't wanna face, But how could he? Naruto knew that if they found out he would be deemed a traitor and then what a excuse for everyone o kill him, A excuse so that he could be broken bone by bone. As the sun began to rise a single tear fell down naruto's face, Even in tears naruto was deemed a angel. But in his own mind naruto knew a demon could never think himself to rival the bueaty of a angel. Naruto let out a sigh as he now stoud looking out the window _"the sun will rise soon and I have a mission today I am not to sure how that is going to fly." _Taking a few steps towards his closet naruto pulled out a pair of black cargo pants and a black and red tank top that held fishnet for sleeves, He wasn't the same but most were to blinded by the mask he wore to notice the changes he went through. It was a shame a pityful shame that no one not even close so called friends could tell what was happening right under there noises.

(_Naruto POV_)

I really don't have much time my stomach is already starting to show and the genjustu they put on it won't last another few days I am screwed if Stunade baa-chan finds out what I did behind her back. Not to warn the fact that I am hiding several things from her, sasuke, and all my friends I know they'll hate me once they find out but Its come to a point in my life were the mask needs to come off and I need to be seen as the real me. Well Its about time I head off to the brigde.

(_normal POV at the brigde)_

Naruto looked over the ripples in the water were just a stunning sight to the eyes, Naruto was lost in his own world untill a all to fimilair voice woke him from his day dream state. "Hey dobe" In turn naruto shot sasuke a glare but he didn't speak that is untill a bubble gum haired loud mouth woman approached the scene taking away the calm moring and turning it into more of a choatic storm with her voice. "saaaasuke-kun good morning to you!" she imidently clung to his arm like a lost child naruo let out a snort in response to it but it was unaduioble under sakura's loud mouth rants that went on forever in sasuke's ears . Naruto felt pity for sasuke but he had his own issues to deal with at the moment so his two teammates were nothing but figures that stoud and made sounds.

*4 hours later*

Naruto looked as everything in Konoha became livily the streets became busy the peopl making idle chatter with each other the only thing missing was Kakashi-sensei, And as if the devil himself heard what naruto was thinking a smoke of white and a man appeard. "sorry guys you see there were these women who said my path was going to make a few stops along the way…" Rubbing the back of his head kakshi ook a leap and landed right in front of sakura who in return glared as if she was a anger house wife looking to take revenge on her lazy husband. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU LIER!." Giving her a calm muttering one word to scold the late jonin. Sakura gave naruto a look before just sweeping past it she didn't want anything to do with naruto and his strange mood he was in at the moment. "alright everyone lets head out as you know we have to escort a painter to the mist villeage and don't worry its legit everything checks out so it won't be like when you guys were younger ….well if there are no objection or questions lets get going." Kakashi motion for them to follow and as he knew they followed him sakura in front sasuke following behind her and naruto walking behind everyone his mind still locked on his own issues.

(_converstion with kyuubi)_

"**hey kit I know your acting strange for a reason but be careful your dropping your guard"**

Naruto looked over at the demon who was more like a father than anything else he nodded letting a light sigh come across his lips.

"_I know kyu I know I am just worried that what if I don't….nevermind I just don' t know what to do"_

"**Okay kit stay calm and sooner or later you'll be okay I promise you I'll try to contact him I know you been wanting to see them all and this will be a great time to tell everyone about your secret I know you've ben wanting to"**

Naruto gave a light nod and looked up at his 'father' approving of what he had just told him. With a motion naruto was pushed back into the real world and was now admiring the sites the trees and the sky had given him.

Me: well I am sorry if that is all I wrote but I just wanted to get a taste of one of my many diffent writing styles but if anyone wants me to countine wriing this I would not mind well untill then please read and review and don't be afraid to tell me what you think.

Naruto: Thank you for taking your time out to read have fun ^_^

Me: In the mean time I am working on a story that I adopted called 'this is my story' I hope you take the time to read that one too.


	2. The time has come

(A/N: Well hello I am back sooner than I thought so here I go.)

Naruto: oh! This is my favorite part of the story

Me: Naruto don't spoil anything

Sasuke: Dam itachi I wish….. (Mumbles weird things)

Itachi: whatever sasuke no need to be upset.

Me: Okay okay everyone let's get the story started who want to get their one-shot with naruto ^_^

Gaara: As said before in the first chapter Mistress Naru doesn't own any of the naruto character

Me: wait O.O…. (Looks at gaara) well thank you gaara I thought you were sleeping but okay…on with the show!

The start or the end

The journey to the mist village was not a long one it had only taken half the time to get there as suppose to when they were younger. Naruto looked over a small smile creep upon his face they were almost to the village the great naruto bridge was in the distance. Sasuke shot naruto glares but not in a treating manner he was more or less trying to figure out naruto. Something he was not used to ever, Naruto had always been someone he could read but now he was at a lose he couldn't figure out what had his blonde crush so deep in thought that his eyes were glazed over a lifeless blue.

You se sasuke would never say it out loud but he was in love with naruto ever since he was a child ever since that fatal day he tired killing naruto he had came back to make things right with the 16 year old blonde, but many of his effort made him come off as a bastard in some ways more than the way he wanted.

(Sakura's POV)

Oh my gosh it's been so long since I was here and best of all I am here with sasuke although I wish naruto could have gotten sick or something and then maybe me and sasuke could have some alone time. "Sensei it's been such a long time hasn't it." I looked over at kakashi who just gave me one of his normal (nods. That nod freaking annoys me just as much as naruto's voice but that's not a matter.

We are at the gates finally and naruto has not said one word nothing as if he when mute I don't know really doesn't work for him at all.

Here are some of the villagers to great us now I better put on my best smile. This place has change and it seems that everything is better. I just can't believe after all those years everyone still looks up to naruto as their idle he is nothing special, nothing more than an idiot who got lucky because sasuke saved him.

(_Normal POV)_

Naruto let a real smile creep upon his lips he never really smiled only when he was truly happy. The villagers thank them for bringing the artist to them safely to them. They offered for team 7 to stay a few nights to rest and relax Kakashi was hesitated on the fact but not wanting to be rude he accepted to stay for the rest of the afternoon and leave in the morning time.

Naruto looked and accepted the fact. Without a word naruto turned to walk to a place he knew he should have taken the time to visit. The air blew threw naruto's golden locks as he ran his hand threw his own hair. Naruto heard an annoying voice call his name out. "Hey naruto where do you think you're going….you don't have time to wonder off like you normally do your not 5 anymore." Sakura looked with a proud smile as she felt good about tell naruto to stay in line and follow everyone else, but what she didn't count on was that she was naruto emitting a strange aura around himself. Naruto turned his head slightly so that sakura could only get a glimpse of the dark look in his eyes. "Sakura I suggest you keep quiet and leave me alone I don't have time to listen to someone who still hasn't grown out of an obsession they have had for most of their life."

And with those words naruto was gone out of anyone sight. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and made a mental note on naruto behavior before he looked at the rest of his team. "alright naruto's a big boy he can handle his self on his own we should head to the hotel and get settled….come on lets go"

He started his walk towards the inn as sakura was still caught in naruto's words and sasuke held a smirk that disappeared when they started to walk towards the inn.

(_Naruto's POV time skip at the grave of haku and zabuza)_

Wow it's been so long since I've been out here I am so sorry haku….zabuza I promised I would come back one day so here I am a good 4 years later. So strange how time flies and things just get out of hand and you never know it.

Haku I bet you were there during some of my battles I could feel inner strength and I wanted to thank you. Oddly enough I could swear I seen you and zabuza standing with me when it was my birthday a year ago I hope it was because I would rather not be deemed crazier than I already am. Well I better get going I have been out here for a few hours already and I really don't wanna be asked 20 questions.

(_Normal POV)_

As naruto said his last words to the pair he had me and learned so much about in just the short time they were able to meet in the world of the living. Naruto slowly made his way to the inn he knew his teammates were in.

The leaves on the trees blew gracefully sorta like they were dancing for all eyes to see them and notice the beauty each leaf held in its own. It made naruto think of the ninja of the leaf each so diffent and yet they all came to the same place to be together.

Naruto stopped in the middle of the street something seemed off about the surrounds naruto looked as a kunai came flying his way. "What the hell…." Naruto jolt from his spot and ran into a forest area that was open enough to look around at his surroundings.

He eyed every corner of the forest the wind blew alerting him to the enemies location. A deep somber voice was heard a kind of sickening creepy voice that made your skin peel off on its own. Naruto looked around trying his best to locate the unknown man. **"Well it looks like I have found the wonderful kyuubi container."** Naruto shot the man a glare.

He immediately noticed the man was a ronin trying to get extra cash to survive. Naruto had time to react to the horrid of sinbon that were coming his way. He knew that fighting this guy was not an option he couldn't' risk it no matter what naruto only had a split decision and he had to make it quickly or else it could end fatal.

"**Make your move child surrender and I'll spare you any pain" **naruto looked getting down on his knee's earning a smirk from the man who approached him as if he owned the boy. He gathers a handful of naruto's blonde hair tugging at it as if he was a rag doll.

Naruto let out a winced pain mumble that escaped as he felt single strands of his hair being pulled out. The man lifted naruto eyes to meet his gaze **"such a lovely face I wish I could just keep you….." **naruto's eyes filled with hatred as he felt the ronin's arm trace the scars on his face the action sickened naruto he wished it would just disappear. Naruto closed his eyes in the split second everything slowed down the ronin was against a tree nearly 25 feet away and sharigan eyes were locked with naruto's celestial blue eyes.

A smile light naruto face. "I knew you would come" naruto was caught in a warm embrace that seemed to make the world spin just a little slower, But the peace of the moment was ruined as familiar chakra signatures came close to the location all eyes were stunned by the sight in front of them.

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura al stood a whisper from sasuke mouth was barley heard in the wind. "How can this happen…."

A/N: and I shall leave you there I was hoping to make at least on more chapter for the story depending on how it goes I hope you liked.

Me: well read and review that is what fuels my writing so please leave comments at the end I love and appreciate them so much

Itachi: trust me she does she get emotional over them.

Me: shut up itachi I do not go to bed!

Itachi: whatever… (Goes to sleep)

_Me:_ well bye bye until then


	3. crossing emotions and secrets

(A/N so I am back after that short break I wanted to thank everyone for the comments and reviews of the story I really loved them and I will be add 2 o 3 new chapters hopefully)

Me: Alright the big dramatic moment and this will be seen through sasuke's eye somewhat of the way and through sakura's eyes as well

Sasuke: hell ya I demand to know what the hell is going on

Sakura: yea I mean my sasuke is so upset by this

Me: sakura do me a favor and shut the hell up! Don't make me kill you

Sakura: ya right I am a ninja and your just a writer and a band nerd what can you do

(2 minutes later)

Me: *comes back in soaked in blood* well now I am back…now shall we do the disclaimer an began with the next chapter

Sasuke: O.O ummm….Naru does not own any of the Naru characters or anything like that.

Me: thank you sasuke now I must warn you this will be a little dramatic, lots of fight between each other, naruto crying in pain and ect.

Time seemed to stop in the middle of this scene it wasn't the same the air was tight it was hard to breathe the scent of hate and tension filled the air. As eye locked with each other holding diffent emotions for each. Hate, confusion, anger, sadness, shock it wasn't that simple as to just stay calm in this situation.

Naruto looked up eyes wander to everyone fear held deeply in his crystal blue eyes as his team took the fighting stance one by one each of them ready at kakashi's call.

Naruto looked at each of them trying to form words that didn't exist in his throat. He tried to speak but it wasn't easy it was a struggle as if every word was strangling him leading him closer and closer to a state of shock.

With help from his savior he stood his eyes now on him as if he were a child afraid of the path laid out in front of him.

The air was still thick and heavy. Breathing was becoming hard to do for everyone.

(_naruto's POV)_

This is not what I wanted not like this. No I was going to tell them when the time was right when I was ready. Now I can blame this ronin I'll have to remember to kill him later. Never mind I'll kill him once vie explained everything to them. For now I need to remove my mask and show them the real naruto. The one who has been hiding underneath an idiotic shell.

Well I have two side of me and they're about to find out….. it's a shame I wished I could have fooled them a little longer just maybe a few more months.

(_normal POV)_

Sasuke was fuel by nothing but nothing but anger and rage he stepped forward his hands were in a noticeable clenched fist, as his mouth open to speak naruto was read to receive the word.

"what the hell naruto tell me why the fuck in itachi here" itachi stood making no sound as naruto was approaching the group and stopped standing square between his teammates and itachi.

"that doesn't involve you sasuke so I don't see why I need to explain" naruto looked at him with unusual dark blue eyes were much like a storm.

Sasuke was taken aback by the words and the tone if his blonde crush. "naruto what the fuck has gotten into you huh we do you get off defending itachi a murder"

Naruto looked as if someone had taken away something of value to him "sasuke shut your mouth you have no right to talk or have you forgotten…"

Sasuke's look never dropped but he knew what naruto meant and he was hurting on the inside. "yea sasuke don't play stupid cause I know you're not and you never will be…but you haven't forgotten you tired to kill me to gain power, which you nearly took me out with that day."

Sasuke looked to side no longer able to stare naruto in the eyes his words were to strong and painful and he wondered why he did that he was still unable to answer his own question.

Naruto nodded a look of disappointment on his face. He felt a sharp pain hit his abdomen as he rubbed his stomach from the pain itachi came behind him a look of concern laced his normal emotionless face.

"Naru are you okay you shouldn't get so worked up" he looked and the shorter boy in front of him as naruto's looked soften just a little but that end with sakura voice interrupting them causing naruto to glare. 

"naruto you idiot how the hell do you not see sasuke cared enough to come back with your help since you were so pathetic to not even be able to bring him back what good have you done I mean with that demon and all inside you I would have though you would be able to bring sasuke back to us but you couldn't he didn't wanna leave…" sakura looked at naruto anger in her eyes but also a victories smile a lined her face while she walked forward next to sasuke while kakashi sat back listening before taking action.

Naruto looked at itachi his face looked as if he just heard a joke a small chuckle escaped his lips as he turned to sakura. "what for freaking funny naruto" she looked

Naruto just chuckled once again. "you are sakura it makes me laugh that you of all people try to say things when your nothing more than a whore….sakura wake up and smell the cherry blossoms for once in your life you've got to be kidding me I am pathetic? Have you taken a look in the mirror lately as I still remember your still the same girl who is obsessed with sasuke and everything about him…..if you actually gave a dam about sasuke why didn't you come on the second retrieval mission with me?...I know why because all you want from sasuke is the fame and power that come from being an uchiha I already know what you wanted sakura…..grow up and become respectful young woman instead of a blinded fool who would do anything just to be known"

Naruto was starting to remove the mask that laid on his face for so many years. Sakura in a blinded rage charged for naruto not really giving him enough to react but he still did grabbing her wrist and tossing her 30 feet into a tree with only on swift movement of his hand.

"control yourself sakura" naruto smiled as sasuke just looked at him with slight anger sakura was unconscious which was a slight lift to him.

"naruto what the hell has gotten into you have you fucking lost your mind the naruto I know would never act this way." Naruto smirked.

"your right sasuke but sadly it's all that it was an act a full proof one it wasn't that hard to maintain seeing as what had happen right under your noise." Naruto looked at him and his eyes moved to his teacher seeing that he was about to speak.

"naruto what is it exactly you are hiding I am sure you want to tell now is a better time than any" kakashi looked he was wondering what naruto was hiding he started noticing strange behavior in the teen when sasuke left.

Naruto looked at kakashi. "thank you for giving me the time to explain myself sensei." Naruto made a motion his hand as if he were summoning an element but just as he had flew up members in black cloaks with red cloths surrounded naruto and itachi. "meet my family" naruto smiled lightly

"the AKATSUKI naruto are you fuckin insane has the leader brainwashed you" sasuke was furious beyond his own comprehension.

Naruto gave a light chuckle sending sasuke over the edge sasuke charged his lightening blade and head straight for naruto in turn he was captured inside sasori's strings. "now stay like I was about to say before you rudely interrupted me sasuke I. AM. THE. LEADER. And I have been for the last 5 years. ya know sasuke I am not as stupid as I made myself to be I had a brain I just resisted wasting it on people like you and everyone in konoha…I've been with them since I was 4 they raised me and cared for me while everyone else in konoha hated me beat me to death tried to rape me, destroyed my house many times. No one cared that I got the bio illness that was spread among konoha about 8 years ago when a ninja mistakenly let out that gas heck the hospital wouldn't even take me in. I was left to die alone."

Naruto's body began shaking slight from the emotion in his voice he was fed up with all of it tears silently fell down his face as itachi embraced him. Naruto allowed his head to rest on itachi's shoulder but he was still facing sasuke and kakashi who looked dumfounded.

"so what you are telling us is that you are a traitor to the village" kakashi remained calm but this was cutting him on the inside and it hurt. On the other hand sasuke was not in control of his own emotions at all.

Naruto nodded slightly before his eyes slowly drifted "you know nothing about me none of you I want you to know that…..they know me for me and I've made a bond that can't be broken….itachi can we please go " the limpness and whispered tone of naruto's body and voice indicated that he was out cold

Itachi smiled picking up naruto bridal style and holding him with such care it kind of mad sasuke wanna vomit at the sight.

Sasuke struggled through the puppet string. "let him go itachi all of you what have you done to him to make him believe your bullshit that's not naruto it can't be and it never will be…"

Itachi just shook his head "foolish little brother you have already over worked my Naru and have upset many members of our family I suggest you stay in your place or else sasori's might be tempted to kill you" he held the uchiha smirk along with their stare.

"w-what do you mean 'your Naru' he doesn't belong to anyone nor will he ever belong to a weasel like you itachi." Sasuke snapped back.

"you have a lot to learn sasuke he is mine on the sense of he is carrying my child I think that proof enough wouldn't you say" itachi smiled as everyone else disappeared only leaving sasori, deidara and itachi with kakashi and sasuke.

"well un that's a shock I would say we should really give you two time to think un itachi sasori we should go un." Deidara smiled as he vanished.

Itachi soon followed as he turned around "do not follow us or I will kill you I don't care whether naruto is mad at me or not but I'll have your head on a silver platter this is my only warning to both of you" sasori released sasuke who was to shocked to move from his spot on the cold swaying grass as the wind picked up "well that's my cue this was a waste of time itachi lets go." They both nodded before disappearing in a wind of leaves.

Kakashi walked over to sasuke who was in a race repeating naruto's name over and over kakashi to the broken boy and knocked him out slinging him over his shoulder and taking the unconscious sakura and putting her on his other shoulder.

"I wish this was a dream stunade-sama will have my head when she hears what I have to tell her." And with that kakashi headed back with the two fallen teammates both broken in their own way.

~*to be continued*~

(A/N: well another chapter done I think my longest and I hope my best one so far please please please tell me what you think)

Me: *drinks sake while eating pocky* lol that rhythms anyways how does everyone feel?

Sasuke: I fucking hate you right now DX

Itachi: I am in heaven ^_^

Sakura: *is currently unavailable*

Naruto: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZZz

Shikamaru: I am totally tripping balls

Kakashi: Porno has my mind so I am good

Gaara: *laughing his ass off at sasuke* jackass!

Me: shika you weren't suppose to eat those god dammit I made those for my friend oh well everyone is doing fine thank you for reading and sticking with the story in know there are errors in it but I am only human so please review and enjoy the story to come ^_^

Gaara: wait you forgot to ask them.

Me: oh yea I really need help coming up with names for the baby if you have any ideas I will gladly pick it and if I choose your name I will let you decide the babies personality and the looks but I am kinda picky just because my name has a meaning behind it which is fate and I want the name to mean something too so please send your ideas in your review more than one name person is welcomed

^_^ sayonara until later ~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~**


End file.
